Private Roommate
by celynnkoo
Summary: Dimana Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sepopok-semati Haruno Sakura, memutuskan dengan tiba-tiba untuk pindah dengan kekasihnya, yang alasan nyatanya adalah untuk menyatukan sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan playboy kampus, Uchiha Sasuke. Masuk Sasuke, sang pelaku utama lainnya, keluar dan masuk dengan wanita, berbeda tiap harinya. Apa jadinya? (A SasuSaku Fanfiction)
1. Sepihak

Oke, oke, Sakura memang tahu kalau sahabat pirangnya itu ingin sekali membantu dirinya. Dan memang sangat membantu dengan suksesnya mendapatkan seorang 'teman sekamar'. Dengan introduksi itulah datang seseorang, dengan perawakan tinggi tegap, wajah menawan, dan rambut kehitaman yang _berbentuk aneh_.

"Permisi, apakah ini tempatnya?" Lelaki itu bertanya, suaranya dalam dan monoton, sambil menunjukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan sambung milik Ino.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri, didalam pikirannya ia memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membunuh sahabat pirangnya, dan tersenyum kecut, "Ah, ya. Silakan masuk dan lihat kamar terlebih dahulu?" Pria itu mengangguk, melewati Sakura dan memasuki apartemen. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengurut dadanya, untuk menenangkan dirinya karena yang merespon panggilan Ino adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Aku akan membunuh Ino ketika aku bertemu dengannya."

* * *

 **Private Roommate**

 **© Celynn Koo**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/a little Drama, I suppose.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura mendengus ketika menemukan Ino, sahabat serta teman satu apartemennya, berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengetuk pintu kulkas mereka, sedikit keras. "Hei," sapa Sakura dengan santai, melewati tempat Ino duduk dengan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai, yang berdiri diantara kakinya. Ino mendengus dan melompat turun sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum, menyapa kembali Sakura, "Selamat datang, Jelek." Sakura bersenandung kecil sembari mengambil sebuah gelas dari lemari atas, mengabaikan panggilan Sai untuknya karena terbiasa.

"Kau tahu sendiri aturan kita bersama, _Pig_. Aku sudah menangkapmu ratusan kali dan kau masih saja melakukannya," Sakura mengisi gelasnya dengan air bersih dan melotot ke sahabat pirangnya. Ino mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, sebelum tersenyum dan merangkul sahabat merah mudanya, otomatis pergi dari pelukan Sai yang hanya pergi untuk duduk di sofa krim di ruang depan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu sekali, Sayang. Karena itulah aku mempunyai kabar gembira untukmu." Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan menaruh gelasnya, bersedekap di hadapan Ino. Ino menaruh tangannya di perut telanjangnya, ia mengenakan sebuah atasan pendek ungu dengan lengan pendek yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya dan sepasang celana jins hitam. Ino berdeham, "Jadi, aku berencana untuk pindah ke tempat Sai dan–eits, jangan protes, dengarkan aku dahulu. Dan, aku sudah mendapatkan seorang yang akan pindah denganmu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya agak waswas dan sedikit marah. Dia menghela nafasnya dan berkacak pinggang, "Oke, aku terima. Tetapi, kenapa?" Ino mengendikan bahunya, "Sai yang memintaku dan siapalah aku ini jika aku menolaknya." Mendengar jawaban ngawur Ino, gadis merah jambu itu menutup mata hijaunya dan memijit pelipisnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kapan orang itu akan datang?"

"Dua hari lagi, aku pindah besok karena semua barangku sudah kupindahkan ke tempat Sai. Tinggal alat-alat riasku saja dan beberapa helai pakaian."

Dua hari kemudian dan Uchiha Sasuke datang? Sakura hanya dapat meracau dalam pikirannya sedangkan ia memakai senyuman palsu di wajahnya sambil mengikuti lelaki didepannya. Lelaki itu melihat sekelilingnya dan mengangguk-angguk, Sakura mendesah lega karena berpikir untuk langsung membersihkan apartemennya begitu Ino dan Sai pulang dua hari yang lalu. Sakura mengambil dua helai tisu dari atas laci dekat dapur dan membersit hidungnya setelah berbalik dari Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke yang adalah lelaki paling populer di kampusnya dengan perusahaan keluarga yang bernilai milyaran dolar. Dengar-dengar juga, ia merupakan seorang lelaki yang senang memainkan perasaan perempuan dan termasuk dalam kategori _playboy_. Tetapi, bukannya dibenci, ia malah semakin dicintai di belakang alasan _keren_ dan semacamnya. Sakura hanya dapat berdoa agar para penggemar lelaki itu tidak menyerang dirinya tanpa alasan.

Dia masih merupakan murid beasiswa, demi Tuhan.

"Kamar yang kau tempati ada di samping kamar mandi, kamarku ada di sebelah lainnya," Sakura membuang tisunya di tong sampahnya dan berjalan didepan lelaki datar itu, menunjukan letaknya. Dia membawa sebuah kunci dengan sebuah tali biru diikatkan. Sesampainya, ia membuka pintu itu dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Lelaki itu masuk dan melihat kesana kemari, dua kamar di apartemen itu sebenarnya berukuran sama dan fasilitasnya juga sama, namun milik Sakura sedikit lebih lebar karena adanya lemari pakaian _walk-in_ ; biasanya dipinjam Ino untuk menaruh sepatu dan tasnya yang sangat banyak.

"Ah, kurasa ini cukup." Sakura menangguk, berjalan ke belakang sampai dirinya keluar dari kamar tersebut, "Kalau boleh bertanya, kapan barang-barang akan dikirimkan?" Lelaki di depannya itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celana depan dan mengetik, salah satu alisnya terangkat, "Besok kakakku akan mengantarkannya. Untuk hari ini, aku sudah membawa keperluanku yang sangat penting." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan membungkuk sebentar, "Selamat meninggali tempat ini, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, terima kasih, Haruno-san."

Hm, kalau Sakura pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin ini tidak akan sulit.

* * *

Kata-katanya sebulan lalu? Sakura bersumpah untuk menariknya kembali karena faktanya, Uchiha Sasuke lebih _parah_ dari Ino.

Sakura mendengus melihat sepasang hak tinggi merah yang dilempar sembarangan dan sepasang sepatu hitam Nike yang tergeletak rapih, dia tahu jelas pelakunya. Memutar bola matanya, gadis yang identik dengan warna merah jambu dan hijau hutan itu melepaskan sepatu hitam kulitnya dan meletakannya dengan rapih di rak sepatu. Melenggang masuk, ia menaruh tas kanvasnya diatas sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin, kacamata bulatnya ia gantung didepan kemeja kebesaran yang ia pakai, mengabaikan desahan yang ia dengar sayup-sayup.

Gadis itu membawa segelas air dinginnya dengan sebuah piring yang diisi beberapa kukis, kiriman ibunya, ke sofa. Ia menyalakan televisi dan mengganti saluran hingga menampilkan beberapa model yang berlenggak-lenggok diatas _runway_. Ia menjerit kesenangan ketika melihat tema yang dipilih desainer dan menonton dengan mata berbinar, sama sekali sadar oleh desahan yang berhenti dengan terpaksa dan _srk srk_ kaki telanjang diatas lantai kayu.

"Aku kembali, Uchiha-san," Sakura melambaikan tangannya singkat dan kembali menanamkan giginya pada kukis di tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan dengusan feminin yang terdengar di belakangnya dan sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati ketika Sasuke mengabaikan sapaannya, _sudah biasa_. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sakura hanya melirik sekilas sebelum menatap televisi kembali dengan berbinar.

Shion, wanita berambut pirang terang dengan sepasang mata bewarna lavender muda yang bisa dibilang sudah dicap mentah-mentah sebagai wanita murahan yang senang bermain dengan pria disana-sini. Rumornya, dia hanya bermain-main dengan pria yang mempunyai paras dan kekayaan yang menjanjikan. Yah, walaupun separah apapun panggilan-panggilan yang didapatkannya, Shion tetap saja merupakan salah satu wanita populer di kampusnya.

"Hei, dasar kurang ajar." Sakura diam, berpikir bahwa sebutan itu bukan untuk dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton televisi didepannya saja. Shion berdecak, "Hei, Rambut Merah Jambu!" Mendengar panggilan itu, _hei siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut bewarna merah jambu di apartemen ini selain dia_ , Sakura menengok, tidak terpengaruh dengan penampilan Shion yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dia baru saja melakukan perawatan kuku dengan Ino dan memutuskan untuk mewarnainya toska, "Apa salahku sehingga kau memanggilku 'kurang ajar'? Seharusnya kau, bukan? Masuk ke apartemen dengan seenak jidat dan melakukan seks di tempat orang," Sakura menghela nafas dan menggeleng, Shion menatapnya, jelas sekali tersinggung, "Ada-ada saja."

Sasuke, yang mendengar perkataan Sakura dengan jelas, mengangkat alisnya sembari meminum air putih. Dia mendengus geli begitu melihat wajah Shion yang memerah, naik pitam oleh karena kata-kata Sakura yang tepat sasaran dan menyinggung. Wanita pirang itu menatap Sasuke, yang hanya mengenakan celana olahraga panjang yang longgar, dan meminta keadilan tanpa suara. Pria yang dimintai bantuan hanya mengendikan bahu dan memutar tubuhnya, menaruh gelas bekasnya di wastafel.

Merasa tidak adil dan malu, Shion berdiri dengan kasar dari sofanya dan berjalan dengan menghantam kaki ke kamar Sasuke. Sakura membiarkan, sesekali ia memberhentikan tayangan televisi sebentar untuk memotret pakaian model yang sedang berlenggak lenggok kemudian menjalankannya kembali, "Sudah ke berapa?" Sasuke duduk di sofa _single_ dan melipat kaki panjangnya, "Hn, lima?" Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, berdiri untuk mengumpulkan gelas serta piring bekasnya dan menaruhnya di wastafel. Ia mengambil tas kanvasnya dari sofa dan beranjak untuk ke kamarnya, sebelum sebuah lengan memutuskan untuk menariknya ke pangkuan sang pria. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan geritan gigi dan berusaha, _sangat berusaha_ , melepaskan pelukan satu lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Bajingan," Sakura berkata lamat-lamat, kedua alis merah mudanya menyatu dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sebelum melayangkan satu seringai dan membiarkan gadis mungil itu berdiri dari dekapannya. Ia menepuk cepat pantat padat Sakura sebelum, dengan tak acuh, menonton televisi. Sakura menatap pria itu dengan sorot mata kebencian sebelum melenggang sembari meracau tentang _dasar gigolo kurang ajar._

Dalam perjalanan, ia bertemu Shion yang telah berpakaian kembali, gaun pendek merahnya menempel sempurna di tubuh semampainya dan wajahnya bersih, dan ia berhenti. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sedangkan Shion menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, menantang, "Kau tidak ingin mandi terlebih dahulu?"

Mendengus, Shion melanjutkan hentakannya, "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, "Ya,ya. Ingatkan Uchiha satu itu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang." Dia mendegus geli ketika mendengar hentakan yang lebih keras dan memasuki kamarnya.

Selalu saja.

* * *

"Sa-ku-raaaaa!"

Wanita pirang itu cemberut dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan sang kekasih untuk menarik _earphone_ sahabatnya dan merangkul gadis merah jambu itu dalam dekapan, "Aku kangeeeeennnn." Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus surai pirang sahabatnya itu, "Ya, ya, aku juga. Bagaimana kondisimu? Sai memperhatikanmu dengan baik, bukan?" Ino menyelundupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher sahabatnya dan mengelus pipinya disana, "Iya, sangaaaat baik. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Sudah ada perkembangan dengan Uchiha satu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, Sayangku, aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia itu brengsek dan aku tahu ibuku tidak mungkin akan menyetujuinya, apalagi tanteku. Dan, yang benar saja, aku masih marah denganmu begitu tahu kau minggat dari apartemen hanya karena ingin aku mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Ino bergidik ngeri ketika Sakura menyebut tantenya, Senju Tsunade, dan mengangguk setuju. Wanita pirang itu menghela nafas dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan, melongok ke dalam laptop sahabatnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Tulisan baru?"

"Kurasa? Aku akan memberitahumu jika selesai, kok. Akan kukirimkan dalam bentuk email." Ino tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura, sedikit terbuai dengan suara jemari Sakura yang menari diatas _keyboard_. "Oh iya, Saku," Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku mendapatkan ajakan dari salah satu temanku untuk ke bar besok malam? Ikut?"

Sakura bersumpah, dia ingin sekali menolak ajakan sahabatnya yang merupakan _party animal_ itu, namun dengan rengekan Ino tentang kerinduannya akan sahabatnya, akhirnya dia meleleh juga dan mengiyakan. Dia hanya berharap bahwa dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

* * *

Dia _agak_ menyesalinya.

"Inooooo, aku tidak mau mengenakan baju laknat itu!"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya tersinggung, di tangannya ada secarik gaun pendek hitam dengan satu lengan panjang, punggung terbuka, rok span, dan _pendek sekali_. Sakura bersedekap, rambut yang melewati bahunya dibentuk cepol elegan di tengkuknya dan beberapa anak rambut jatuh dari jalinan rambutnya dan membingkai wajahnya yang dirias dengan tangan bertalenta Ino. Ia membuang wajahnya dan merajuk, mengetahui jelas bahwa Ino sangat lemah dengan cebikan bibir bawahnya.

Kalah, Ino akhirnya mengorek dan mengeluarkan suara penuh kemenangan ketika mendapatkan sehelai gaun pendek hitam dengan lengan panjang dan menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya, kecuali punggung. Ino memutar bola matanya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang ngeri, "Oh Tuhanku, ini tidak akan membuatmu ditempeli kata-kata _jalang_ di dahimu. Lagipula ini adalah lemariku, kau kira ada yang sopan dari lemariku." Sakura mendengus dan menerima gaun hitam tadi, "Tuh, tahu sendiri."

"Ya, ya. Cepat sana, Sai sudah menunggu. Sepatumu ada di bawah." Sakura mengangguk dan membalikan tubuhnya dari Ino, ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan bra miliknya. Ino bersenandung sambil mengambil sebuah kotak yang Sakura bawa, bra tanpa pengait dibelakang. Ino cekikikan ketika melemparnya, "Kau tahu saja." Sakura memakai bra itu dan memutar bola matanya, "Kita sudah berteman semenjak kita memakai popok, tentu saja aku tahu, Brilian."

" _Don't get sassy on me, Babe_." Ino meniup poni pirangnya dari wajahnya yang telah ia rias lebih dahulu. Wanita itu memakai sebuah gaun pendek tanpa lengan maupun tali pengikat yang berhenti diatas paha atasnya yang bewarna ungu, Ino dan obsesinya terhadap warna ungu, dan jika ia membungkuk sedikit saja, ia akan memperlihatkan _thong_ yang dipakainya.

"Tidak mengganti celana dalammu?" Ino melambaikan sehelai _thong_ dan dijawab Sakura dengan memperlihat celana dalam renda miliknya yang bewarna hitam, "Tidak butuh." Ino tertawa, kepala pirangnya terhempas ke belakang, dan Sakura mengikuti. Ia membiarkan stoking jaring-jaringnya dan memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan kaki dan paha mulus kebanggaannya; _hanya_ malam ini, janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Sakura." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari acara mengikat tali-tali sepatu hak hitamnya. "Kau tahu bahwa Si Uchiha akan di situ, bukan?"

"Tenang saja, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu malamku," _kuharap_ , lanjutan itu sama sekali tidak disuarakan Sakura. Ino mengangguk dan menyelipkan kakinya ke sepatu hak miliknya yang tertutup dan bewarna silver. Keduanya dengan mantap melangkah ke mobil Sai dan Ino, Sakura dengan dua jari diatas satu sama lain sebagai doa keberuntungan.

 _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Aku rinduuuuu, kepadamuuu,**

 **Aku rinduuu, di pelukmuuu.**

 **Intinya, saya rindu sekali menulis SasuSaku dan jadilah ini.**

 **Ta-da!**

 **Sedikit catatan, saya memberi panggilan Sakura sebagai seorang 'gadis' dan beberapa perempuan lainnya sebagai 'wanita' untuk memberi tahu status keperawanan mereka. Saya meminta maaf jika ini agak mengganggu beberapa pembaca. Jika sebutan ini sangat mengganggu bagi kenyaman Anda sekalian membaca, saya akan menggantinya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Celynn Koo.**


	2. Rencana

Sakura mengernyitkan hidungnya tak suka ketika mencium aroma khas bar, penuh dengan alkohol, seks dan, sering kali, obat-obatan terlarang. Ia meliuk-liuk melewati tubuh-tubuh di atas lantai dansa, matanya memicing agar dapat tetap melihat Ino dan Sai yang berada didepannya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat merasa risih dengan gaun pendeknya sehingga dia harus menurunkan gaunnya untuk menutupi pantat bagian bawahnya. Dia hanya bersyukur karena dia dapat dengan leluasa memakai hak tinggi 12 senti miliknya, dia sudah terbiasa dan pengalamannya sudah jauh, terima kasih banyak.

Sebuah tangan, kulitnya kecokelatan dengan otot yang samar-samar, menjulur tinggi. Sakura sangat mengenali tangan itu dan mengerang keras. Itu adalah tangan milik antara Namikaze Naruto atau kembaran laknatnya, Namikaze Menma. Kalau Naruto, dia hanya tidak tahan karena kebisingan dan fakta bahwa Sasuke pasti akan bersamanya. Lain hal dengan kembarannya, Menma, yang pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan karena mengenakan pakaian penuh skandal begini. Oh, dan ketua klub pecinta Sasuke serta sepupu keduanya, Uzumaki Karin, yang pasti akan bergelayutan manja di lengan teman sekamarnya dan mengirimkan delikan ke arah dirinya.

Sakura tahu ajakan Ino pastinya sebuah malapetaka.

"Sakura-chan, kau datang juga?" Sakura melambai sekilas kepada Naruto dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sahabat pirangnya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh benci Karin dan seringai memuakan Menma, "Hai, Naruto, Hina. Si Pirang Sialan ini membuka kartu rindu. Siapalah aku untuk menolaknya." Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih Naruto, mengikik kecil ketika Sakura mengaduh karena pukulan bengis Ino, "Ah, kalau tidak kau akan dibunuh oleh Ino. Mengerti kok."

Ino mencebik dan merajuk ke arah Sai, yang hanya menepuk puncak kepala Ino, wajahnya bingung. Sakura tertawa sembari menumpukan wajahnya pada tangan kanannya, memperhatikan keadaan lantai dansa yang parah. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan choker beludru hitam tebal yang melingkari leher jenjangnya.

Matanya menerawang sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang yang menghampirinya. Gadis merah jambu itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang berantakan dan wajah _boyish_. Lelaki itu menyesap bibir bawahnya perlahan dan menggaruk tengkuknya, Sakura menangkap sebuah tindik kecil di lidahnya ketika pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang merah muda alami. Ada sedikit aura familier dari padanya dan Sakura tersenyum, menegakan posturnya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura mengabaikan cekikikan Ino-Hinata-Naruto dan bisik-bisik Karin dan Menma, sangat tertarik dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti lelaki badung pada umumnya namun pemalu di hadapannya, "U-um, salam kenal, Haruno? Ingin berdansa denganku?" Sakura mengetuk pipinya dengan kuku toskanya dan tertawa sembari berdiri ketika pemuda itu menggeliat karena malu, mengamit lengannya dan menariknya ke tengah lantai dansa, "Ayo."

Sakura menulikan dirinya dari siulan tinggi Ino-Naruto dan keluh kesah Menma, karena _dia ingin bersenang-senang dan mungkin mendapatkan satu-dua ciuman dari seorang cowok imut dengan perangai badung_ ; sangat tipenya.

* * *

 **Private Roommate**

 **© Celynn Koo**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/a little Drama, I suppose**

 **Disclaimer : karakter Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan jalan cerita milik saya. AU!University and some OCs.**

* * *

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya dengan leluasa, membiarkan telapak hangat pemuda dengan tindik lidah itu menyentuh pinggang mungilnya. Mereka berayun bersama dan membiarkan tubuh mereka menempel hangat satu sama lain, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melewati batasnya dalam menyentuh Sakura sehingga gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Setelah lagu keempat berhenti, Sakura dan pemuda tadi berhenti dan menghampiri bar. Sakura memesan segelas sampanye non-alkohol sedangkan pemuda itu memesan segelas bir. Sakura yang pertama kali mengulurkan cangkir cantik sampanyenya, "Tahu aku darimana?" Pemuda itu menubrukan tepi gelasnya dengan lembut, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalimu, mahasiswi yang paling disayangi oleh Profesor Markus karena kepandaianmu berargumentasi dengan beliau tentang masalah sosial manusia di zaman modern ini, beliau seringkali bercerita tentangmu di kelas. Namaku Adam, _by the way_."

Sakura tergelak, "Ah, Profesor Markus, aku merasa terhormat sungguh. Kau hanya tahu aku darinya? Perasaanku mengatakan kau tahu lebih dari itu." Adam tertawa kecil, menenggak birnya dan mengusap bibirnya yang merah menggoda, "Kau termasuk perempuan tercantik di kampus, Sakura, dan terpandai. Apakah kau tahu betapa banyak pemuda yang mengamatimu semenjak kau menjejakkan kakimu disini?" Sakura melirik sekelilingnya dan mendapati puluhan pasang mata yang mengamatinya dari ujung mata mereka.

"Kau cantik, Sakura," puji Adam lagi, gelas birnya telah habis tak bersisa dan ia berdiri, mengamit lengan Sakura. "Dan aku merasa tersanjung ketika kau menarikku ke lantai dansa. Namun, aku akan merasa lebih terhormat lagi jika kau memberitahuku nomor ponselmu." Sakura melepaskan tangan pemuda pirang itu dari lengannya dan beralih mengalungkan lengannya di leher Simon yang terkejut, sebelum akhirnya melingkari pinggang mungil Sakura dengan lengannya.

"Aku akan, jika aku mendapatkan sebuah harga untuk itu." Adam tersenyum dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Sakura, ia bersumpah bahwa seluruh tubuh Sakura begitu mungil dan indah dan begitu murni. Nafas keduanya bercampur hingga satu dan mata mereka saling berpaku ke bibir masing-masing.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu, Sayang."

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini semua!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat nampan aluminium miliknya, mengucapkan terima kasih ketika sang pelayan restoran memberikan dirinya beberapa lembar hijau dan beberapa logam sebagai kembalian. Sahabat pirangnya mengambil satu kentang goreng dan menggigitnya beringas, tidak mengindahkan protesan Sakura karena _ada yang lebih penting_. Keduanya duduk di salah satu _booth_ dan saling berhadapan dengan Ino yang melotot dan Sakura yang lebih tertarik dengan roti isi _bacon_ miliknya.

"Jadi?" Sakura bertanya, alisnya terangkat dan roti isinya tergigit seperempatnya. Ino mendengus dan memakan sebuah kentang goreng lagi, "Aku menjodohkanmu dengan Uchiha itu dan kau malah berkencan dengan Adam _Smith_!" Sakura mendenguskan tawanya dan menggeleng, "Dia bukan seorang pria dengan rambut palsu putih bergulung-gulung yang seringkali muncul didalam buku-buku pelajaran SMA maupun SMP, Sayangku. Dia adalah teman kencanku, bukan pacarku kan?" Sakura mengambil sebuah kentang goreng asin dari piringnya dan mengunyahnya cepat, "Dan siapa pula yang setuju dengan rencana laknatmu itu? Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan menjadikan gigolo kampus itu pacarku dan tidak akan pernah."

Ino mendengus dari gelas jus alpukatnya, "Jangan begitu, sahabatku tersayang. Kalau kau termakan omonganmu sendiri, bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "Aku masih ada kau."

Dan disinilah dia, satu setengah jam kemudian, melotot keras ketika sahabat pirangnya terkikik

bahagia saat namanya dipanggil di Kelas Model dan Desain untuk bekerja sama dengan Sang Uchiha Sasuke. Ms. Meegan memanggil namanya dan Sasuke dengan lantang, otomatis membuat Sakura langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari sketsa, dia bosan, yang sedang dibuatnya. Gadis musim semi itu menanamkan geligi atasnya pada bibir bawahnya ketika si partner untuk sebulan depan berdiri dari tempatnya di paling depan dan duduk di sebelahnya, menggantikan posisi Ino yang bekerja bersama Karin. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, wanita berambut merah itu juga sama-sama terkejut dan langsung mendeliknya mati-matian.

Beruntung Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah dan menumpukan dagunya ke atas meja kayu didepannya, dia membenahi letak kulotnya. Sasuke melihatnya dengan tak tertarik dan menumpukan wajahnya ke atas telapak tangannya, memperhatikan Sakura yang meniupi poni merah mudanya, "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sakura mendelik dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, "Seperti biasa, kau yang menjadi model saja. Aku malas." Sasuke mendengus dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, menjawab tanpa nada yang ia tahu akan membuat Sakura sebal, "Tapi tema kita pacaran, Ms. Haruno." Sakura melihat ke depannya dan mengendikan bahu, "Kau bisa mengambil salah satu dari fans ataupun mainanmu? Aku sudah bilang, aku _malas_." Sasuke mengendikan bahu dan mengangkat tangannya, membuat Ms. Meegan mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk kaku, "Mr. Uchiha?"

"Ms. Haruno berkata bahwa dia tidak mau berpartisipasi, Miss." Aduan monoton Sasuke membuat mata Sakura nyalang dan dia langsung menegakkan dirinya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, namun Ms. Meegan menatapnya dengan api yang berkobar, "Apakah itu benar, Ms. Haruno? Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang murid yang tidak berpartisipasi dengan baik di tugas yang kuberikan, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura menggeritkan giginya begitu erat karena Uchiha Sasuke baru saja membunyikan genderang perang.

* * *

Adam tergelak ketika mendengar panggilan teman kencannya kepada _playboy_ kelas kakap kampus mereka. Pemuda pirang itu menumpukan pipinya pada telapak tangannya dan sesekali mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia mendengarkan kisah-kisah teman sekamarnya yang _sangat amat kurang ajar_ itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak menutupi fakta bahwa dia tinggal di ruangan yang sama, kecuali kamar tidur karena _ew aku tidak mau tertular penyakit bermain hati miliknya, tolong_ , dan sama sekali tidak menutupi rahasia apapun tentang dirinya; kecuali dengan fakta bahwa tantenya sama sekali tidak akan menyukai dirinya, apalagi kakaknya.

"Hm, kalau Uchiha membawa pulang teman kencannya lagi, kau boleh saja mengungsi di kamarku. Aku menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka," Adam tersenyum lebar ketika ekspresi marah Sakura meleleh menjadi sebuah cengiran lebar, _astaga dia sangat menyukai gadis ini_. Sakura menyesap jus jeruknya, bergumam dengan pipi memerah, "Kau, ada-ada saja. Ah, omong-omong, kau mengambil kelas fotografi, bukan? Bisakah kau membantuku untuk tugas laknat ini? Kurasa aku akan merasa aman denganmu."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Puteri. Apapun untukmu," Adam menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura yang jatuh dari cepolan ketatnya dan membuat pipi gadis didepannya bertambah merah. Sakura dan Adam melanjutkan obrolan mereka untuk beberapa menit sebelum ponsel Sakura berdering keras dalam kantung rok korduroi bewarna kuning mustard dan ia melihat namanya, _kakak paling cacat calling_. Dahinya mengerut dan ia meminta Adam untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum mengangkat ponselnya, bersiap dengan suara terlalu antusias kakaknya.

"Kaka–"

" _SAKURAAAAA! AKU KANGEN KAMU, ADIKKU SAYANG!"_

Tuh, dia bilang juga apa. Sakura tersenyum minta maaf ketika melihat alis Adam yang terangkat. "Duh, _Big Bro_ , kenapa kau telepon disaat begini? Penting kah?" Sakura mendengar suara klakson berisik dan beberapa serapah, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Dan perasaan tidak enak itu terbukti ketika kakaknya dengan antusias menjawab.

"Lil' Sis _! Aku sudah_ touchdown _di Kalifornia dan sekarang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu? Ada Ino kah didalam apartemenmu? Kalau ada, aku akan memintanya membukakan pintu; jika kau ada di luar sekarang."_ Mata Sakura membelalak dan ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, Adam mendongak terkejut melihatnya, "Kakak ada di Kalifornia? Oh tidak!" Dia langsung menutup sambungannya tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut karena kakaknya _tidak boleh tahu_ dia sekamar dengan seorang pria, apalagi yang brengsek dan seringkali memainkan wanita, menggunakan mereka, setelah itu membuang mereka seperti kain lap kotor.

"Oh brengsek!" serapah Sakura sambil mengantungi ponsel dan mengambil tas kecilnya dari atas meja. "Adam, bisakah kau mengantarku ke apartemen? Ini kode merah!" Adam yang ikutan panik melihat Sakura, hanya mengangguk dan melesat ke motornya setelah menyelipkan dua lembar tip di bawah gelas kosongnya. Keduanya menunggang motor itu dengan kecepatan penuh dan Sakura menutup matanya era, berharap bahwa taksi yang ditumpangi kakaknya itu terjebak macet.

 _Haruno Sasori tidak boleh mengetahui tentang Uchiha Sasuke._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Jadi, fakultas Sakura dan Ino itu sama,** _ **Fashion Design**_ **; karena menurutku, Sakura yang identik dengan dunia kesehatan akan membosankan jika akan membuat sebuah fiksi yang bertema dewasa. (tidak sih, tetapi aku malas saja harus memikirkan Sakura akan menjadi dokter apa, hehe.) Kelas Desain dan Model sejujurnya hanyalah rekayasa belaka milikku karena aku akan memunculkan sebuah konflik di sekitar daerah itu.**

 **Dan ketahuilah, konflik ini akan sangat klise dan agak memualkan. Namun tolong tetap berada disini, hehe.**

 **Komen, kritik maupun saran saya terima dengan lapang dada, terima kasih banyak!**

 **Celynn Koo.**


End file.
